1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fragrant wall covering having an emollient-moisturizer composition incorporated therein, and a method for making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
Wall covering, especially laminated wall covering is conventionally made by pressing together a strip of scrim material and a strip of polymeric material to form a laminated substrate. The substrate is coated with, for example, a liquid vinyl plastisol by a roller which passes through a reservoir containing the plastisol, and deposits the plastisol on the substrate. The laminate structure is then subjected to embossing, heating (if a blowing step to create voids, or a vulcanizing step is required), collecting on a roll, and any additional steps required depending upon the type of wall covering which is desired. Such a process is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,244, issued to Charles A. Roman on Apr. 1, 1980. A similar method is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,219,376, which issued to Charles A. Roman on Aug. 26, 1980.
Conventional methods for the making of polymeric wall coverings have the disadvantage that the temperature and viscosity of a liquid coating material, such as a vinyl plastisol, must be closely controlled to provide a coating having a substantially uniform thickness. Also, the various materials used to form the substrate, laminate, and the liquid coating materials, require a significant amount of handling which must be accounted for in the cost of the final product.
It is known in the art to extrude a polymeric material onto a substrate to produce products, such as vinyl seat covers, which have a thickness in the range of 16 to 20 mils. The prior art methods of extruding a polymeric material onto a substrate have generally been used to produce products having a substantial thickness, in the range of 20 mils, since extrusion methods are susceptible to forming products having pinholes. Pinholes are formed in a layer of extruded material when moisture inadvertently becomes trapped in the polymer prior to extrusion. When moisture becomes trapped in the polymer material, the high temperature of the extrusion process causes the moisture to vaporize as the polymer is heated, and the vaporized moisture escapes through the die head, and holes are formed in the material as it is extruded. Also, since the extrusion method is ordinarily used in conjunction with calendering or embossing, to smooth and flatten the extruded material, the problem of pinholing can be further exaggerated when an insufficient amount of polymeric material is extruded relative to the speed of the calendering rollers, since pinholes are formed when the polymeric extruded layer is stretched and pulled by the calendering rollers. This problem is partially controlled by the prior art in the rubber industry using a vented extruder.
It is known in the art to provide a rubber product having a reodorant incorporated therein such as in copending U.S. application Ser. No. 563,010. In the copending application, the cover of a hose of the invention is made having voids therein, in which a reodorant material is entrapped during the formation of the hose cover. The reodorant which is incorporated in the hose cover is incorporated in the polymeric material which is subsequently used to make the hose cover.
An emollient-moisturizer composition comprising about 5 to about 95 weight percent of the cross linked polymer matrix and from about 95 to about 5 weight percent of an emollient-moisturizer is disclosed in Canadian Pat. No. 1,168,157. The emollient-moisturizer composition of the patent is described as being useful for incorporation in wax used in anti perspirants, deodorants, lipsticks, sun screens, insect repellants, colognes and soaps.